Sakai Masato
Profile *'Name:' 堺雅人 (さかい まさと) *'Name (romaji):' Sakai Masato *'Profession:' Actor and seiyū *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Miyazaki City, Miyazaki, Japan *'Height:' 172cm *'Weight:' 60kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Two younger brothers, spouse Kanno Miho *'Talent agency:' Tanabe Agency TV Shows *Hanzawa Naoki Season 2 (TBS, 2020) *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Dr. Rintaro (NTV, 2015) *Pandora ~Eien no Inochi~ (WOWOW, 2014) *Legal High 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) *Hanzawa Naoki (TBS, 2013) *Legal High SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Ooku ~Tanjou (TBS, 2012) *Legal High (Fuji TV, 2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *Tsukahara Bokuden (NHK, 2011) *Nise Isha to Yobarete ~Okinawa Saigo no Ikaiho~ (YTV, 2010) *JOKER Yurusarezaru Sosakan (Fuji TV, 2010) *Kanryotachi no Natsu (TBS, 2009) *Triangle (Fuji TV, 2009) *Koori no Hana (TV Asahi, 2008) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2008 Flashback (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kodoku no Kake (TBS, 2007) *Himitsu no Hanazono (Fuji TV, 2007) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Izumo no Okuni (NHK, 2006) *Yagate Kuruhi no Tameni (やがて来る日のために) (Fuji TV, 2005) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) *Taigan no Kanojo {WOWOW, 2005) *Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2003, ep5) *Sky High (TV Asahi, 2003, ep1) *Golden Bowl (NTV, 2002, ep7) *Kongai Renai (TV Asahi, 2002) *Gakko no Sensei (TBS, 2001, ep5) *Shitto no Kaori (TV Asahi, 2001) *Audrey (NHK, 2000) *Doyo Wide Gekijo (TV Asahi, 2000) *Omocha no Kamisama (玩具の神様) (NHK, 1999) *Kokusan Hina Musume (国産ひな娘) (TV Tokyo, 1999) *Joi (NTV, 1999) *Aozora Mahjong (ア・オ・ゾ・ラ・マ・ー・ジ・ャ・ン) (NTV, 1999) *Koi, Shita (恋、した) (TV Tokyo, 1997) *TOKYO23 Ku no Onna Katsushika Ku no Onna (TOKYO23区の女〜葛飾区の女〜) (Fuji TV, 1996) *Heart ni S (Fuji TV, 1995, ep19) Movies *Himawari to Koinu no 7-kakan (2013) *Ooku ~ Emonnosuke. Tsunayoshi Hen (2012) *Sono Yoru no Samurai (2012) *Kagi Dorobou no Method (2012) *Tsure ga Utsu ni Narimashite. (2011) *Ike! Danshi Koko Engekibu / Go! Boys' School Drama Club (2011, cameo) *Buddha: Akai Sabaku yo! Utsukushiku (2011, voice) *Nichirin no Isan / The Legacy of the Sun (2011) *Bushi no Kakeibo / Abacus and Sword (2010) *Goruden Suranba / Golden Slumber (2010) *The Wonderful World of Captain Kuhio (2009) *Nankyoku Ryurinin (2009) *Lush Life (2009) *The Triumphant General Rouge (2009) *Jaji no Futari (2008) *Climber's High (2008) *After School (2008) *Kabe Otoko / The Wall Man (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Hachimitsu to Clover (2006) *Mibu Gishi Den / When the Last Sword Is Drawn (2003) *Koko ni Irukoto (2001) *Harikomi (2001) *Himawari / Sunflower (2000) *Kasei no Waga ya (2000) Recognitions *'20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2016):' Best Actor for Sanada Maru *'20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2016):' Best Actor for Sanada Maru *'17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actor for Hanzawa Naoki *'79th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Legal High 2 *'78th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Hanzawa Naoki *'17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2013):' Best Actor for Hanzawa Naoki *'66th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Joker Yurusarezaru Sosakan (2010) *'31st Yokohama Film Festival:' Best Actor for "Kuhio Taisa" and "Nankyoku Ryurinin" (2010) *'62nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Kanryotachi no Natsu (2009) *'82nd Kinema Junpo Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for "Climber's High" and "After School" (2009) *'51st Blue Ribbon Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for "Climber's High" and "After School" (2009) *'63rd Mainichi Film Concours:' Best Supporting Actor for "Climber's High, "After School", and "Jaji no Futari" (2009) *'21st Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for "Climber's High and "After School" (2008) *'33rd Hochi Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for "Climber's High, "After School", and "Jaji no Futari" (2008) *'1st Tokyo Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Atsu-hime (2008) Trivia *Attended Waseda University majoring in Chinese Literature *Published a book called "BUN" (meaning "literature") *Hobbies include reading and collecting bonsai External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor